In the trenching industry, earth may be degraded using picks or teeth to break up minerals and rocks. Picks are generally attached to trenching booms or wheels and are used for making trenches in the earth for installing pipes and utility lines and digging foundations for homes or other buildings.
Some of the trenching machines of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,150,131; 6,854,201; 6,457,267, and 6,341,823.